O Sol um dia vai Brilhar
by Piketuxa
Summary: Hinata vê da janela de seu apartamento um homem na praça perto de sua casa, embaixo da chuva, um homem misterioso, parado. Sendo intrigada pela imagem, a jovem decide ir falar com ele...


**O Sol um dia vai brilhar**

— Quando será que vai parar de chover? — Hinata perguntou olhando na direção da janela, os pingos escorriam apressadamente pela janela.

Não que não gostasse da chuva, muito pelo contrário, adorava o barulho dos pingos, mas fazia mais de uma semana que ela não cessava e isso perturbava a mulher.

Hinata levantou do sofá e andou na direção da janela, seus olhos se centraram na imagem de um homem, ele estava parado em pé na praça. A morena franziu o cenho, não era o mesmo homem de ontem? E de anteontem? E de antes de antes de ontem?

— Muito estranho. — concluiu ela andando na direção da cozinha, pegou uma xícara branca, colocou um pouco de café e sentou novamente no sofá pegando o controle e ligando a televisão.

Deixou em uma série qualquer e se concentrou em tomar o café quente, recém feito pela cafeteira. Nos dias de chuva, ela costumava tomar chocolate, na verdade, tomava mais do que devia. Por esse motivo nesse exato momento estava saboreando um café doce: Havia esquecido de comprar mais chocolate, já que o que tinha em casa havia acabado.

— Preciso relaxar um pouco. — comentou para si mesma. A morena terminou de tomar o café e se levantou do sofá deixando a televisão ligada, andou até a cozinha e colocou a xícara dentro da pia, voltou para a sala a passos lentos e decidiu observar mais um pouco a chuva.

Se aproximou da janela e observou o homem na praça, ele continuava embaixo da chuva, molhado e na mesma posição. Se pegou curiosa em saber o que se passava com aquele homem.

Andou até a televisão e a desligou no botão mesmo, vestiu seu sobretudo preto que estava sobre o braço do sofá e andou na direção da porta. — Kakashi com certeza sabe o que se passa com ele, por isso ele é considerado o fofoqueiro número um de Konoha.

A Hyuuga saiu do apartamento encostando a porta, não deixaria a porta arreganhada, era inteligente o suficiente para não fazer isso.

Andou pelo corredor até o elevador e apertou o botão chamando-o; morava no décimo sétimo andar e não desceria as escadas para chegar ao saguão do prédio nunca.

Depois de alguns segundos as portas se abriram e ela entrou apertando o botão do térreo. Encostada na parede do elevador, observou os números mudarem. 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, … , 4, 3, 2, 1; e as portas do elevador se abriram revelando o saguão do prédio, saiu e andou calmamente na direção da recepcionista que conversava com o porteiro.

Megumi era uma mulher muito gentil, o cabelo castanho sempre preso numa trança de lado e óculos redondos que escondiam os olhos castanhos.

— Megumi, Kakashi. — cumprimentou quando chegou perto de ambos, os dois olharam na direção dela surpresos, ultimamente Hinata não saia do apartamento para nada, somente para trabalhar.

— Olha se o coelho não saiu da toca! — comentou Kakashi cinicamente fazendo Megumi rir, Hinata bufou, ele sempre tinha alguma piadinha para fazer.

— E você nunca perde o costume de fofocar, não Kakashi? — dessa vez quem bufou foi ele, Hinata adorava alfinetá-lo. Megumi apenas ria dos dois, sabia que eles eram amigos e achava engraçado o jeito como se tratavam: Sempre com cinismo e piadinhas. — Sobre o que estavam falando?

— Sobre o homem da praça, ele nunca sai de lá, será que não tem família? — perguntou Megumi horrorizada e preocupada, ele devia ir para casa.

—Soube que ele mora a algumas quadras daqui e que terminou um relacionamento há pouco tempo. — comentou Kakashi, impressionava Hinata o fato dele sempre saber de tudo sobre todos, por isso era considerado o fofoqueiro número um de lá.

— Vou resolver isso. — comentou Hinata dando fim ao assunto, Kakashi entendeu na hora o que ela pretendia fazer; na verdade, ela já devia tê-lo ajudado há muito tempo. — Mantenha a porta aberta.

Hinata andou até a porta principal do prédio e pegou seu guarda-chuva que estava em um canto qualquer, abriu a porta do lugar saindo andando para fora e logo abriu o guarda-chuva.

Sentiu os pingos fortes baterem contra o objeto, seus pés encharcaram de água; sair na chuva de rasteirinha não era uma ótima ideia. Andou calmamente pela calçada e parou olhando para os dois lados da rua, poderia estar chovendo, mas isso não impedia os carros de passarem por ali.

Vendo que não vinha nenhum carro, atravessou a rua sem maior dificuldade. Caminhou até o homem e o escondeu da chuva com seu guarda-chuva, ficando assim os dois embaixo do objeto roxo com desenho de flores brancas.

— O que houve? — perguntou Hinata calmamente para o homem, ele apenas a encarou profundamente. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da Hyuuga por causa do olhar intenso dele. — Vem, pode tomar um banho na minha casa ou vai pegar um resfriado. — ele somente afirmou com a cabeça e a acompanhou embaixo do guarda-chuva.

Kakashi – da porta do prédio – estava impressionado. Hinata conseguia ajudar as pessoas sem fazer muito esforço, adorava isso nela, sempre tão boa e carinhosa.

Segurou a porta do apartamento para o casal entrar, a Hyuuga lhe entregou o guarda-chuva e guiou o homem da praça na direção do elevador, entraram e as portas do mesmo se fecharam.

Megumi e Kakashi trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

— O que acha? — perguntou a recepcionista receosa, não sabia se era confiável deixá-la sozinha com um desconhecido, ainda mais um homem que ficava parado embaixo da chuva.

— Ela já é adulta Megumi, deixe que resolva as coisas do seu jeito. — comentou Kakashi divertido, sabia que ela iria conseguir. — E além do mais, ela adora ajudar os outros.

Dentro do elevador nada era dito, era como se ele estivesse em transe, Hinata preferiu não interferir na linha de pensamentos dele, era o melhor a fazer.

Encostou-se na parede do elevador e observou ele subir: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, … , 13, 14, 15, 16, 17. As portas se abriram e ela saiu indo na direção de seu apartamento, o homem a seguia sem reclamar, parecia um sonâmbulo seguindo seus instintos. _(— Sonâmbulos têm instinto?)_

Entraram na residência da morena e ela trancou a porta da sala, era mais seguro deixá-la trancada. Conduziu o desconhecido até o banheiro e lhe deu algumas coordenadas.

— Tudo que precisar você achará no banheiro, trarei algumas roupas do meu primo e deixarei na porta. — ditou séria, o homem apenas afirmou com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro encostando a porta.

Era loucura o que Hinata estava fazendo, mas quem ligava? Ela sempre gostou de ajudar as pessoas, e com esse homem não era diferente.

Andou até o quarto de hóspedes e fuçou no guarda-roupa, seu primo sempre deixava roupas ali. Depois de alguns minutos procurando achou apenas uma camiseta preta e um short branco de seu primo.

Encarou o short, seu primo era um idiota mesmo, olha o tamanho da peça? Era pequeno e talvez nem caberia no desconhecido. Procurou em outras gavetas e tudo que achou foi uma cueca vermelha que havia comprado para o primo, ele nem usara a peça íntima.

Ficou descontente por só achar aquelas roupas, mas decidiu que teria que ser aquelas mesmo. Deixou-as na porta do banheiro e foi até a lavanderia, pegou o rodo e um pano de chão – afinal haviam molhado o corredor e era perigoso que alguém escorregasse se não secasse. Secou direitinho para ninguém cair e sentou no sofá com uma toalha na mão para secar o pé molhado.

Enquanto secava pensava em por que aquele homem estava embaixo da chuva e nem viu o moreno parado a observando. A água quente havia o tirado do estado de transe em que se encontrava.

O short era apertado deixando à mostra o corpo esbelto, mas não incomodava o moreno, costumava usar para dormir um daquele, só que preto.

— Onde estou? — perguntou ele calmamente, não queria assustá-la, afinal, fora ela quem o tirou da hipnose em que se encontrava. Viu-a levantar os olhos e se encantou com a coloração: perolado, era uma cor bem exótica.

— Está na minha casa. — respondeu simplesmente fitando aqueles olhos intensos, a cor dos olhos dele era bem diferente, rara. — Eu o vi na praça embaixo da chuva e achei melhor trazê-lo para minha casa.

— E se eu for um bandido, ou assassino, ou estuprador? — perguntou com sarcasmo, como ela pôde abrigar uma pessoa que nem conhecia em sua casa?

— Você não me contaria se fosse um bandido, assassino ou estuprador. — respondeu ela divertida vendo ele fazer uma careta de desgosto pela resposta óbvia dela.

— Sou Uchiha Sasuke. — falou ele andando na direção da morena. Hinata encarou aquelas esferas negras, como um homem podia ser tão bonito?

— Prazer, Hyuuga Hinata. — disse, Sasuke pegou a mão da morena e beijou educadamente, mostrando que era um cavaleiro.

**"Eu só precisava sair daquela escuridão, e os olhos dela eram a minha luz."**

**"Ele era o meu porto segurou, a única coisa que eu precisava para ter minha vida alegre e divertida de volta."**

**Alguns meses depois**

Hinata preparava a janta distraidamente, cantava e dançava uma música que havia escutado no carro mais cedo, era sua preferida. A lasanha no forno e o cheiro no apartamento deixavam bem claro que a mulher era boa de cozinha.

Na verdade Hinata adorava cozinhar. Sua mãe era cozinheira de um restaurante em Suna onde morava. Havia herdado da mãe o dom de cozinhar, embora gostasse e fosse boa com a comida, decidiu seguir a carreira de fotógrafa, desde pequena adorava tirar fotos. Seu pai comprara uma máquina de brinquedo para a menina, mas aos 8 anos ganhou uma de verdade onde começou a paixão por fotos.

Era conhecida por todos da cidade por tirar foto de tudo que via e lhe interessava. Uma vez fora num hospital e tirara foto de todos os pacientes, naquele dia muitos que não sorriam há anos sorriram para a câmera vermelha da menina.

Hinata revelou todas as fotos e entregou para cada um a sua respectiva foto, os médicos adoraram a ideia da garota, e uma vez por mês ela ia no hospital e tirava foto de tudo e de todos. No terceiro mês os médicos se uniram e decidiram que a revelação das fotos tiradas no hospital ficaria por conta deles. Foram muitos sorrisos e brincadeiras.

Hinata saiu de suas lembranças ao sentir braços fortes rodearem sua cintura. Sasuke havia ido jantar com ela, na verdade, desde o dia que o tirara da chuva eles jantavam e conversavam sobre como fora seus dias. Ele beijou carinhosamente a bochecha da morena e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— O que temos para o jantar? — perguntou curioso, o cheiro estava ótimo. Adorava a comida da mulher, ela seria uma ótima cozinheira se seguisse carreira.

— Lasanha. — respondeu divertida. Sasuke soltou-a e andou na direção da mesa. Afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa social, o dia havia sido cansativo. — Como foi o trabalho?

— Cansativo, aqueles inúteis nunca aprendem direito. — reclamou Sasuke enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça e se inclinava na cadeira confortavelmente.

— Tenha paciência com eles. – comentou Hinata compreensiva, o Uchiha vivia reclamando que os advogados eram todos inúteis.

— E o seu dia, como foi? — perguntou curioso, adorava ouvir ela contar como havia sido seu dia, na verdade, adorava simplesmente ouvi-la falar, a voz da Hyuuga era tão doce e suave que entrava como música aos ouvidos do moreno.

— Complicado. — Sasuke fez uma careta de quem não entendeu. — A modelo principal reclamou com o diretor dizendo que não queria que eu a fotografasse. — suspirou, a mulher havia causado o maior escândalo. — Parece que ela não está satisfeita com o meu trabalho.

— Como não? Eu vi hoje a revista de Monkia Huriko e as fotos ficaram incríveis, ela teve muitos motivos para te elogiar em rede nacional, as fotos ficaram incrível. Como essa outra modelo pode não gostar? — perguntou indignado com a atitude da mulher.

— A Sakura-san simplesmente não gostou, mas no final tudo ficou bem. — não queria que as coisas tivessem se resolvido daquele jeito, mas foi necessário. — O diretor Jiraya junto com sua esposa Tsunade trocaram a modelo, agora quem será capa da revista desse mês será Yamanaka Ino. — comentou dando de ombros.

— O nome dessa modelo é Haruno Sakura? — perguntou Sasuke intrigado. Será? Não, não podia ser. Sakura não estava na Europa?

— Sim, ela foi contratada a menos de uma semana. — Hinata ficou de frente para o moreno encostada na pia, como ele sabia o nome dela inteiro se ela só falara Sakura? — Por que?

— Sakura é minha ex-namorada. — então ele era do tipo que não se interessava por uma mulher qualquer? — Ela deve ter visto eu te levando hoje para o trabalho, por acaso ela só ficou estranha hoje? — estava suspeitando que sim.

— Bom, sim. — concluiu Hinata pensativa.

— Mudando de assunto. — Sasuke ficou sério derrepente e Hinata sabia que isso não era bom. — Eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos há alguns meses, e que embora já tenhamos contado tudo sobre nós um para o outro, ainda nos conhecemos muito pouco. — ele levantou e andou na direção da Hyuuga parando em sua frente. — Hyuuga Hinata, aceita sair comigo? Tentarmos algo à mais, um relacionamento mais íntimo?

Aquilo surpreendeu – e muito – Hinata. Não que não gostasse de Sasuke – talvez fosse o contrário –, mas achava que ele não tivesse um mínimo de interesse nela.

— Devo confessar que isso me surpreendeu. — comentou ela rindo sem graça.

— Por que? Você é perfeita: linda, inteligente e gentil. Como eu poderia não me apaixonar? — a última frase o moreno sussurrou de modo sexy, sorrindo de lado e puxando-a pela cintura, colando os corpos e encarando-a profundamente.

Hinata corou e desviou os olhos dos dele, mas o Uchiha segurou seu queixo com carinho fazendo-a o encarar, queria aqueles olhos em si, apenas vendo-o. Achara em Hinata o que talvez nunca acharia em qualquer outra mulher: uma luz.

E não eram os olhos extremamente claros, mas sim ela em si. Como um anjo, um ser místico, Hinata exalava luz, bondade, carinho, meiguice, e tudo aquilo ele precisava para sair de sua sombria vida, da sombra de seu passado, esquecer a ferida que seus erros causara em si mesmo.

Nunca acreditara que **_um dia o sol iria brilhar_** para si, mas, ao ver o sorriso tímido nos lábios dela e o sim explícito em seus olhos, viu que o sol poderia alcançar até mesmo o esquecido cadáver em uma caverna escura e húmida.

Sorriu tomando a boca pequena daquele ser celestial para si, sentindo-se um pecador por manchá-la com sua escuridão, mas sabia que a pureza dela sempre prevaleceria.


End file.
